The Gale Games
by luvDivergentHungergames
Summary: So what if Katniss didn't volunteer for Prim because her own Best Friend Gale Hawthorn got reaped for the 74th Hunger Games instead of Peeta Melllark and he Promised to get Prim out alive with his last breath and in return she would take care of his family. This is in both Prim, Katniss sometimes not often, and Gale Hawthorn's Pov. Updated more often if I get feed back.


SO THIS ALL Belongs to Suzanne Collins not me

Gale Hawthorn's pov.

I walk down the rows of houses that belong to those who live in the seam. I pass by Katniss's house and make sure not to make any eye contact with her Mother sitting on the porch for fear of any of the peace keepers to notice any knowing of the Everdeen Family. So I just keep walking not making any eye contact . I duct behind a tree and make sure no one is following me, I peek my head around the tree and no one is even there. I continue my walk to the fence. When I finally get to the fence I stop for a moment to listen for any vibration that could tell me wither or not the fence is on. Thankfully it is not on I ' sigh' in relief because if it was on, I don't think my family could survive another night with out food. See three days ago I tried to get into the woods but every time I went back it was on for a while I thought the peace keepers were on tome but luckily I don't think they are. I duck under the opening and start the walk to me and Katniss's place but first I am going to check my snares. I hear the mockingjays singing different tons. When I get to my first snare I see a little white rabbit cot. At first I was uneasy about killing little animals, but I remember my Dad's words when he was first teaching me to hunt and set snares. "Even if they are cute, you are still doing both yourself and it a favor. It will die most likely by another wild animal and that would be more painful for it then for you to quickly kill it. sometimes son, it is you and your family or the animal and you should always pick family over anything." Those words are the few kind and caring words my dad ever said to me, see my Dad was the kind of Dad that was against the capital and fought with the peace keepers all the time. I believe that when both my Dad and Katniss's Dad got blown up in the mines the peace keepers were on to them about hunting and catching plus it didn't help the day before my Dad died, he got in a fight with Simon one of the peace keepers that come to visit ever so often to make sure every one is doing their job. What I was told is that my Dad had a turkey he caught to bring home to us but he had to stop and trade his rabbit to Mr. Mellark in return he would receive a loaf of bread to go with his turkey. But instead of him finding Mr. Mellark he found Simon. From what I have been told is that Mr. Mellark was in the back listening to the conversation. He said that Simon wanted the turkey for free since he had caught him with it, and my Dad didn't want to give it up. So from what I can guess the reason he and Katniss's Dad and so many more died was because of my Father.

When I finally reach me and Katniss's spot I see Katniss sitting down on the ground looking out over the hills. I sit down next to her and wait. "Prim gave me goat Cheese." She says pulling it out of her jacket pocket. I smile because this may be my last meal I or her ever get. because today is the reaping day. I pull out the bread I got for trading with Mr. Mellark. "Is that real?" Katniss says grabbing at it she brakes it in her little hands and smells it and she 'sigh' I get to thinking about how life would be if it were just me and Katniss out there in the hills. I zoon out for what feels like forever just l thinking. "You know we could do it." I say speaking my thoughts out loud. "Do what?" she ask with questioning eyes. "leave. Go live in the woods. We could do it." "What about our families?" she looks shocked that I didn't say Prim or my Family. "They could come too!" "We would never make it past that point." She says pointing over at over the hills. "They would catch us and kill us." She looks at me with her intent gray seam eyes. I don't say anything because I know she is right. "How many times is your name in?" she ask with sad eyes. "46." I look away from her. She touches my shoulder and I look back at her. "Happy Hunger Games, and May the Odds be ever in your favor." She says copping Effie Trinket capital voice. I laugh because this is moment I will never forget.

At one o'clock I am walking down the town road wearing my best shirt and Paints. Wheni reach the town square I see peace keepers all over the place. I walk up to the line to get checked in. after I am all checked in I hold my finger to stop the little cut from bleeding. "Welcome, Welcome." Effie Trinket squeals in a very Happy voice. "Now before we began here is a few words brought to you all the way from the capital!" once the speech that we hear every year is over I look at Katniss and smile she gives me a small Smile and waves . "As always Gentleman first." Effie Trinket walks over to the bowl and picks a piece of paper out and unfolds it and walks back over to the sinter of the stage. "Gale Hawthorn." She says. It takes me a few moments for me to take it all in. I walk up to the stage and wait I don't look over at my family or Katniss I just keep my head up high. Effie walks over to the Girls bowl and draws out the slip of paper and walks back to the sinter of the stage. And reads "Prim Rose Everdeen." Now I look at Katniss and her face is down at the ground. "I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss screams. I shake my head no and she stays quite. Good I think I don't want it to come down to me and her, but if it is Prim I will protected her with my life. Prim looks up at me with tears in her eyes. And she steps up the last steep and walks slowly to me. "Shake hands!" Effie says pushing Prim closer to me. I hold my hand out to her and she takes it in her small hands and she reminds me so much of my little sister Posy, and I know in that moment I will do anything to protect her.

When Katniss comes to see me inside city hall she has tears in her eyes "Don't cry Katniss I want to remember you a little bit happy." I say whipping her tears away. "Kaniss?" she looks up and try's to smile. "I will protect Prim with my life." I say with so much love I hope she knows I am true. I do the unthinkable and lean down and kiss Katniss. She doesn't respond In the way I wanted she just stiffens up her shoulder tensing. She pulls away not looking at me "I have to go." She mumbles and closes the door. And that is going to be the last time I ever see Katniss Everdeen.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD? OR delete ? **

**Comment **

**Fan **

**Share**

**Bye!**


End file.
